Within Dreams You Find Love
by TenshiTakaiLala
Summary: Dreams are something that we hold dear in the back of our minds, in the far reaches of our mind,they know what we want and who we want. So what does he want?


Within Dreams.. You Find Love

by: TenshiTakai

Tenchi Masaki was your average 17 old boy. Living in Okyahama, Japan. One day his life was turned upside down when he met a young girl named Ryoko Habuaki,Ry for short. Ry was chased down to earth by Mihoshi, a first class detective of the Galaxy Police, which followed by Ayeka the first crown princess of Jurai and her little sister Sasami, Sammy for short. Washu and Kiyone were the last two to come down to make their presence known by the gang. They've all been living there for about 4 years. Sasami has grown older to the age 14 and is steadily dating this boy name Raine. Mihoshi and Kiyone has developed a relationship with each other. It took a while but it finally happen. Washu is back teaching at the academy with Kiyone sometimes joining in as her assistant. Ryoko and Ayeka are still fighting over Tenchi. And Tenchi, he knows who he love but he's afraid to lose his family.

It was a calm morning, Sasami was up starting breakfast. Humming peacefully to herself. Tenchi stirred in his sleep and opened one eye and looked up and Ryoko's golden catlike eyes and she purred seductively and kissed the tip of his nose.

" Morning' Lover." Ryoko Said. Tenchi groaned inwardly and put on a frustrated smile and he sigh slightly. " Morning Ryoko, I see you slept in my room again," he stated." Sometimes I wonder why you do it, but then I suggest Ryoko is just being Ryoko." Ryoko giggled slightly and looked at him. " I do it, she started and then looked around for anybody and finally she turned back to face him," I do it because I love you Tenchi and I want to keep you safe at night." Tenchi wasn't surprised and he smiled at her hoping on day he could say what's in his heart, but for now he would keep it to himself. He sat up in the bed and grabbed his clothes and walked out of the room, but as he walked out of the door he turned and faced Ryoko and blushed " Ryoko meet me in here after school please there's something we really need to talk about." and with that Tenchi walked out of the room. Ryoko beamed and phased out of Tenchi's room and into the dining room to find a note fro Sasami saying she went ahead and left with Raine and that she'd be home around 7. Ry looked at all the food on the table and notice that Mihoshi,Kiyone, and Washu wear already eating breakfast. Ayeka walked gracefully down the stairs followed by Tenchi. Ryoko look between them and was about to say something but instead she sat down and started with her breakfast not looking up at anyone. It wasn't a typical morning because Sasami never leaves this early with Raine, but Ayeka thought Ryoko was too quiet and thought she was up to something. Something about Ryoko being quiet this early in the morning was too weird. " Good morning Demon,did you sleep well?" Ayeka asked? " Yea I slept alright I guess." Ryoko said still not looking up. There was something in her voice that said I'm too tired to fight leave me alone. Tenchi stared at Ryoko for a minute trying to figure out what's wrong

- she was just fine a couple of minutes ago... what's up?-

- maybe its cause you didn't tell her that you love her.-

- well I will eventually but I want it to be perfect-

- whatever Tenchi , I just live here-

" Ryoko is something wrong?" Washu asked? Ryoko looked up for a second and something shown through her eyes and then her barrier came back up. " no." and with that being said Ryoko phased out of the living room and onto the roof top and she laid there for quite some time thinking. She looked down to see Tenchi heading out to school and she phased next to him in a light blue sun dress and she smile slightly.

" So you going to tell me what's wrong Ryoko or do I have to find out myself?"

" After today nothing will be the same anymore will it's weird ya' know." she said looking up at the sky as she walked down the stairs with him. " Mihoshi and Kiyone have each other, mom has her work, Ryo-Okki has Sasami and Sasami has Raine. Your father and Yosho have each other; not what people think but you know they have each other to hold and comfort." she stops briefly and turns her hand downward. Tenchi looks up at her and sees a few tears brimming in her eyes and some cascading down her face and her nose turning red.

" Ryoko?"he stated questionable." what's wrong?" Ryoko wiped her eyes and turned her back to him and drew in a quick breathe.

" The wings of Love and Fate have taken ahold of you Tenchi. Princes, Princess and Pirates can't stay together its too complicated, but like in the fairy tales when a prince and princess fall in love then it's time for the pirate to go."

Ryoko let some more tears fall and she finally faced Tenchi again and a light breezy picked up and started blowing her hair in her face. Tenchi thought he hadn't ever seen her so beautiful, but he knew he would. He bit his bottom lip and finally spoke

" what are you trying to say Ryoko?"

Ryoko sighed and closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself holding on tightly as if for dear life.

" I'm saying that I know you're in love with Ayeka, that I know that what you wanted to tell me and that," she bit her bottom lip and tears flowed a little quicker. " and that I know you don't love me." It seemed as though a damn had burst because Ryoko had collapse against a near by tree and she cried. Tenchi stared at her wide-eyed and he walked over to her and hugged her and frowned. " Ryoko, please stop crying. I don't love Ayeka not in the way she thinks I love her like a sister she's family. Ryoko sniffled and wiped her eyes some and stood up quickly. Tenchi looked up at her and stood up also and he hugged her. " Ryoko please no more tears, I can't stand to see you cry." Ryoko only nodded and hugged him back and pulled away some and faced him. Tenchi looked into her eyes and put the palm of his hand on Ryoko's cheek and ran his index finger over her cheek and finally he leaned in and kissed her gently and passionately on the lips. She was shocked for a second and finally kissed him back. After a while he pulled away and licked her lips some and started to blush and kissed her on the cheek and looked into her eyes. " I've got to be going to school... please Ryoko meet me in my room afterwards and I.. your right the wings of love and fate ha taken ahold of me. But it's not for the worst it's for the better. They've made me realize what's I've got and what I could lose just by being indecisive toward a decision that you and Ayeka have been fighting over for two years now. I know for a fact that both of ya'll love me, for both of ya'll have proved it and I love you both for just not in the same way. But that doesn't mean I'll just off and runaway with the one I pick that's not how things are done I have to act upon my decision when it is made. But Ryoko, no more crying not over me." He kisses her once again and this time he slipped his tongue in her mouth and their tongues began to intertwine together. Finally they pulled apart and Tenchi kissed her on the lips one last time before he took off for school. Ryoko stared after him and she smiled. " Maybe he didn't chose me, maybe he did, I don't know.. but I know Tenchi loves me and possibly in the same way I love him and when we're together I won't let no harm come to him. Ayeka.. I won't let you try your Jurian methods on him to win what you have lost and possible never had. oh Kami please let me be the one." Ryoko walked back home and floated up to her rafters and took a nice nap. watching Tenchi sleep all night and then breaking down had taken a lot out of her. She drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Meanwhile:

Tenchi walked through the forest heading for the gates of his school. He placed a finger on his lips still tasting their kiss that they had shared. He blushed slightly and then he smiled. " I'm in love with Ryoko." Tenchi smiled and continue walking. " oh? you are huh? Well Mr. Masaki why didn't you tell me?" said a cheery voice from behind the trees? Tenchi turned around quickly and looked around. Sasami walked from behind the tree with Raine at her side. " We heard you talking to yourself and we we're already discussing some plans for the dance coming up but you had interrupted us with your I'm in love with Ryoko comment." Raine smiled and slapped Tenchi on the back. " Dude, I'm proud of you Ryoko's a great person can't wait till the wedding." Sasami and Raine start chuckling and Tenchi looks confused. " Yea but..." Sasami and Raine stopped laughing and growled and they both grabbed Tenchi by the collar. " YOU DIDN'T TELL HER DID YOU?" they yelled together. "eh? no but Tenchi said but was interrupted by Sasami. "Poor Ryoko, we all know she loves you and your still making her wait Tenchi." Sasami stated a little over dramatically. Raine sighed and patted her on the back. " You know she's right Tenchi, Ryoko has been waiting two years for you to tell her that you love her and you still have yet to do it." Raine said seriously. Tenchi looked baffled. " How did ya'll know I've been in love with Ryoko for 3 1/2 years now?" Sasami and Raine started laughing and Sasami looked at Tenchi and smiled. " You'd slip up and tell Ryoko how pretty she was or you would let her hug you and don't think she didn't tell me about the little walk in the forest ya'll had and not to mention how you let her sleep in your room for a straight week because Washu had rented her room out to -cough- a guest." Sasami stated. " But where you really slipped up was when Ryoko lost her powers and she tripped over Ryo-Okki and was about to fall down the stairs you had caught her by her waist and ya'll where like 2 inches apart, nose touching and everything and then ya'll had kissed." Raine giggled. Tenchi looked surprise, " I thought no body had seen that."

Flash Back

It was 6 in the afternoon. Ryoko was walking around the house barefooted playing around like a 3 year old trying to get use of being without her powers. She had been walking around the house back and forth waiting for Tenchi to come out of his room so they could play just a little game of tag. Ryoko snickered at the thought knowing she'll get the better part out of this deal. She walked up the stairs and had started to walk down the stairs and she had tripped over Ryo-Okki and started to fall. She kept trying to teleport but no avail but then she thought she did as she noticed that she never made contact with the ground and she opened her eyes to see she was inches away from the next step. She felt someone pull her up and twirl her around. And she came in contact with her knight in sweat pants and a shirt. Tenchi smiled at her and pulled her closer and she laid her hand on his chest. " Thank you Tenchi. You saved my life." Tenchi looked at Ryoko silently and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Intertwine their tongues together, hands roaming in places it was heaven to Ryoko. Tenchi pulled away slowly and looked at her quickly? " Ryoko... I... I mean?" Tenchi stammered. Ryoko touched her lips and smiled at him. " Was that a late kiss from our date in Tokyo?" she started giggling. " If it was its was magically. I honestly think I seen stars," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. " Now my Tenchi can you please tell me what that was about." Tenchi blushed and held her a little tighter around the waist. " I wanted to kiss you Ryoko, so I did," he said as he placed another quick kiss on her lips and looked into her eyes. " oh Tenchi." She gave him a hug. Little did they know that Raine and Sasami had been staring around the corner both grinning at each other. Ryoko pulled out of Tenchi's arm and bit him on the cheek and started to run while yelling tag.

Tenchi and Ryoko had played tag for awhile and finally she caught Tenchi and tackled him sending him on the couch with her on top of him. Ryoko grinned mischievously and leaned down and started to kiss Tenchi. She had just slipped her tongue into his mouth when Ayeka pulled Ryoko off of Tenchi and threw her on top the floor. Tenchi sat up quickly and blushed. Ryoko was rubbing her sore head and growled at Ayeka. " You bitch who died and gave you the right to touch me?" Ryoko barked loudly. Ayeka was surprised at Tenchi kissing that foul demon. Ayeka's eyes blazed with fury and she jumped on top of Ryoko and began cursing and pulling her hair and Ryoko punched Ayeka off of her and rubbed her head. " Cut it out Ayeka, I can't fight you with my powers I'm as human as any Japanese girl." Ryoko said. But Ayeka was blinded by anger and started to form her logs. Ryoko got up quickly and start calling for Washu and Tenchi. Tenchi looked over at the two girls and he seen Ryoko looking scared and Ayeka looking like she was ready to kill. " Ayeka stop before you hurt her." Tenchi screamed. Ayeka must have not heard him because the logs started to form around Ryoko one by one. Ryoko knew she couldn't move so she looked at Ayeka and growled. " Ayeka, quit being a bitch and stop ," Ryoko said through gritted teeth, " Don't be mad because your an old maid." Ayeka growled back and yelled at her " I AM NOT AN OLD MAID DEMON." While they we're having a scream fest Tenchi ran up to his room and grabbed his sword and ran back down just in time to see Ayeka laying on the couch and Ryoko floating in a golden light. Tenchi looked at her and then at Ayeka. " What happen Ryoko?" he asked. " Oh Ryo-Okki and Sasami helped me out," Ryoko said as she descended to the ground and looked at Tenchi. " Thank you for trying to help me." Ryoko ran up to him and hugged him.

End of Flashback

Raine and Sasami started to walk away laughing from time to time leaving Tenchi to his thoughts, but Sasami had stopped and turned back to where Tenchi was standing. " You should tell her Tenchi. I know what's in your heart and you love her so you shouldn't wait till you've pushed her so far that someone else comes along." Sasami said," Tsunami said life as we know it is changing and hopefully for the better right now she's trying to make sure everything is as it suppose to be not a false reality that most people live in. She knows who will and is making you happy right now and you shouldn't let her go because you feel as though it would be for the better of our family. but it wouldn't cause then Ryoko would leave here herself taking Ryo-Okki thinking she is standing in the way of you and Ayeka, Washu, Mihoshi,and Kiyone will follow Ryoko because they are all the main reason why she's here. And it'll only be me and Ayeka and after time passes Grandfather will show his true age and Ayeka will marry him and remain here on Earth while you lose the love of your life. Don't let love past you by. You lost her once Tenchi don't make the same mistake." Sasami stated as she took Raine's hand and walked toward the school leaving Tenchi behind. Tenchi sighed and headed for the high school knowing that Ryoko was running through his mind and heart. He just hope Ayeka wouldn't go ballistic over this. Tenchi finally made it to school and walked in his first hour class and layed his head down while everyone started to file in the classroom as the bell rung. Tenchi's friend Li and Amagasaki sat on both sides of him and shook their heads at their friend. " Tenchi my man what's wrong this week didn't score." Amagasaki snickered. Li slapped Amagasaki in the head and looked at Tenchi. " What's wrong Tenchi?" Li asked sincerely. Tenchi sighed and mumbled " Ryoko" and Amagasaki frowned.

L: " what about her Tenchi did she run off with another dude?"

T: " NO, of course not Ryoko's not like that."

A: " She's a babe though she the little doodle chick Tenchi be drawing here in class."

L: " oh so that's her, wow Tenchi she's a babe."

A: " Yea, for some reason though he will never let me see her."

L: " Probably cause you might start humping her leg like the hound dog you are Amagasaki."

T: " Would yall like to see a picture of her that bad?''

A&L: " YES"

T: " fine"

Tenchi pulled out a picture of him and Ryoko, Ryoko standing in front of him in a baby blue bikini, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her wild hair tamed in a messy bun with two pieces coming over her eyes and him with his arms wrapped around her waist in some trunks. Li and Amagasaki start drooling.

A: "TENCHI DUDE she's HOT if you don't want her I'll take her." Tenchi slapped Amagasaki upside the head and groaned.

T: " I do want her Amagasaki, how many times do I have to tell you I love her?"

L: " Yea I remember, you two fell in love what 2 years ago?"

A: " Maybe 3 eh Tenchi?"

L: " Yes, of course after Sakuya.. came Ryoko? Right?"

T: " no Ryoko was here before Sakuya... something about Sakuya had drawn me to her and I made Ryoko hate me for it, it sucks it took me 2 years to gain her trust back and I wasn't even in love with Sakuya. But I've been in love with Ryoko for a while, and tonight I'm going to finally tell her.

A: " WHAT! you mean to tell me you've been in love with this chick for just about 4 years and she's still single. I WOULD DIE FOR YOUR LUCK Tenchi and she's a babe Tenchi can't get no better then that I'm telling ya."

L: " he's right Tenchi, your one of the luckiest men on Earth to have a chick like that." Sakuya walks over to them and looks at Tenchi. " A chick like what Li?"Sakuya asks, " You haven't met the babe that's Tenchi is talking to?" Li asked. " No I can't say I have," Sakuya says " Who is she Tenchi," Tenchi blushes slightly and shows her the picture of him and Ryoko.

L: Isn't she a babe Sakuya, she even makes you want to turn bi huh?"

S: " I know her, she got pissed at me and left the house, because Tenchi was trying to protect me."

A: " TENCHI, dude why would you protect Sakuya?"

T: " Because Ryoko would've killed her, Sakuya doesn't know what she's capable of but I do and believe me Sakuya would've been toast."

A: " He was keeping his girlfriend safe from prison."

L: " Because he loves her so Much."

A&L: " THEY ARE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER." The class looks at them and bust out laughing. Tenchi buries his head in his arms and sighs. Sakuya taps him on the shoulder and smiles, " It'll all work out Tenchi, even though we didn't," and with that said she walks to her seat and starts talking with her friends. Tenchi looked at the picture and smiled. He turned it over and read the back it says: Love you always Tenchi we'll get married promise. Love Ry.

Tenchi started to blush and their sensi walked in the room and school work had just started for Tenchi - hmmm I wonder what Ryoko is doing-

Ryoko teleported down from her beam and stretched a bit. Ayeka was sitting on the couch watching her soap operas eating rice cakes. Ryoko giggled and teleported to Tenchi's room and goes to sit at hi desk and pulls out his sketch pad and starts to draw Tenchi and her from a fond memory. She finished the picture and thought it was pretty good and she wanted to show Tenchi so she phased into a short black mini skirt and white shirt and she teleports to Tenchi's school. She just walked in his classroom and looked and Tenchi. " Oh Tenchi there you are, I've been looking all over for you." Tenchi stood up quickly and looked at Ryoko.

T: " Ry, what are you doing here?"

R: " I'm here to see you sweetie."

A: " WHOO TENCHI SHE'S A BABE."

R: " what, Tenchi what's he's talking about," Tenchi walked down to Ryoko and hugged her. His sensi look at the and slammed her hands down on the table. "Miss Ry or whatever your name is your interrupting my class, now whatever your here for do it and please leave." Miss Anita said. Ryoko blushed and kissed Tenchi on the lips and pulled away. "That's what I came here for," Ryoko said, " Oh and here Tenchi," she hands him the sketch pad and starts out of the room " Oh and Tenchi make sure you come straight home after school." with that she winked and left the class room. Tenchi smiled a little and walked back to his seat. Tenchi opened the sketch pad and looked at the picture and smiled. He looked at the drawing and smiled and then he looked at what she wrote and smiled wondering how did he go this long without telling her. Just then all the student's heard a loud crash in the hallway. Everyone looked up, even the teacher and they all awaited the next sound. Just then they heard a blood curling scream and Tenchi knowing that scream anywhere got up and ran to the door but something was blocking it and he couldn't just transform in front of his classmates, so he began to beat on the door when an energy blast came through the door and out the window. The class just blinked and Tenchi could see Ryoko's hair and another person's hand. Tenchi moved away from the door as Ryoko was shot through it. The class had already filed to either side of the room since the blast and Ryoko had rolled to Ryang's desk. Tenchi ran over to Ryoko and rolled her over on her back and met some golden cat like eyes and watched as she spit up some blood and jumped to her feet. " He wants a fight; then I'll give him one." She summoned and energy ball but didn't close her hand so that the energy saber didn't show. She ran out the door and the heard an explosion and they all ran to the window to see Ryoko and cloaked figure in heavy combat. Ryoko jumped in the air and kicked the figure back 50 ft knocking off his hood revealing that he was Hotsoma. Ryoko backed away, now she knew that Yugi was back and Tenchi and Sakuya would surely get back together. Tenchi ran outside and wrapped his arms around Ryoko. " Ry, are you okay?" he asked. Hotosoma looked at Ryoko and frowned.

H: " Still have your little infatuation with this boy I see." Ryoko growled and turned away from Hotosoma.

R: " Tenchi's not a boy he's a man and he's my boyfriend thank you very much."

T: " Yea what she said. Hotosoma what do you want? I wont have you attacking Ryoko. Did Sakuya put you up to this? Because I don't care if she did or didn't so tell her to back off.

H: " Not Sakuya my dear Tenchi-sami, I'm attacking Ryoko for other reasons."

R: " Hey you heard my lover back off."

Hotosoma rolled his eyes, " No wonder I couldn't kill you this boy means more to you then anything." Tenchi furrowed his brow " what do you mean couldn't kill her?"

H: " ah yes Ryoko didn't tell you about her LONG trip to space with me after she seen you kiss Sakuya."

T: " no she didn't but that's in the past."

H: " well yes, Ryoko had seen you and Sakuya kiss and it crushed the poor child when I found her she was attacked by all kinds of Galaxy Police androids and they had her pinned she was about to turn herself in you Tenchi-sami were her reason for living; and you still are. But I convinced her to come to space with me telling her that she meant nothing to you and she still knows its true come with me Ryoko, you know that you want to." Hotosoma held out his hand waiting for her to return his offer. Tenchi held Ryoko closer.

T: " No" Hotosoma turned and looked at Tenchi and smirked.

H: " And what makes you think she wants to stay here."

R: " Because, I can't imagine my life apart from Tenchi... from everyone anymore... even if they can stand living without me. So go away Hotosoma cause I'm not going back into space. Those days are over completely. I want to be by Tenchi's side forever."

Hotosoma fumed and shot and energy blast and both her and Tenchi and Ryoko teleported them back into the class room. All the students looked and them weird and then Sakuya jumped up " RYOKO, hey! Guys Ryoko is that chick off the Ghost busters game she knows tricks like that." Ryoko sighed and waved it off.

R: " Now now Sakuya don't go telling people Tenchi's talking to me gawd. Now I have some unfinished business to take care of." And with that Ryoko teleported out of the room and back in front of Hotosoma. Ryoko frowned at him as he smiled at her. Tenchi ran to the window and looked at them wishing he could be down there but Ryoko didn't want him to get hurt. Hotosoma walked up to Ryoko slowly. As soon as he got face to face with her kissed her forcefully. Tenchi was about to explode and he started growling, it took Li and Amagasaki to hold him back. Ryoko punched Hotosoma away and summoned her energy saber and threw it at him. And then she start throwing energy balls at him like no tomorrow. She was pissed. Hotosoma teleported behind her and knocked her into a tree. Tenchi seen this and broke free of the two boys and was about to jump down from tree branches when Hotosoma came hurling toward the window. The students all ducked and Ryoko flew in her eyes was blood red, and her fangs were showing. She was still wearing her mini skirt but her shirt was torn in all different places, she charged at him quickly and pushed him into the next room. Tenchi ran after her quickly and when he found her in the physic's lab she had Hotosoma pinned against the wall with an energy saber up against his neck. Tenchi ran over to her quickly and pulled her into a passionate kiss and Hotosoma disappeared. The whole school started to become blurry , but Tenchi and Ryoko remained kissing. Ryoko pulled away from him slowly and blushed. She snapped her head up and stared at him.

R: "Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi, Tenchi." Tenchi snapped his eyes open to see Ryoko floating above him giggling.

R: " Good morning my Tenchi? Did you have sweet dreams? And they weren't sweet unless they were about me." Tenchi blinked for a second and looked up at Ryoko. She was wearing the same baby blue dress. Tenchi sat up and held his head while Ryoko to the opportunity to sit on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lip quickly, she blushed a little.

T: " It was all a dream?"

R: " what was all a dream my Tenchi?" She started to draw circles in his chest. " You had a dream about me huh?"

T: " Boy did I ever, Ryoko?' he says softly in a passive voice placing his hand on her cheek. Ryoko had a light blush on her face and leans in and places her forehead on his smiling softly.

R: " Yes my Tenchi," she whispered softly bracing herself for what was about to happen. Tenchi himself leaned in and kisses her softly on the lips pulling away slowly an whispers I love you and leans back in for another kiss. At first Ryoko was to shocked to react but the she gave into the kiss.

The End

**A/N: okay peoples, this was a spur of the moment story that I wrote like maybe 4 years ago. So I don't know how good it will be or even if people wilt like it but what I do know is that I want reviews on what you think about it alright? Thanks people R&R.**


End file.
